1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing device, a computer readable recording medium and an image processing method.
2. Related Art
There have been known image input/output devices that determine whether information written in an object to be imaged is the same as predetermined reference information, and project the information indicating the determination result with a projecting unit.
There are also known projector systems that can generate a correct image according to the state of a projection face.
Each of the image input/output devices and the projector systems includes an image capture device and a projecting device.